


一切都是蓄意为之

by RigelD



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: 演出的最后他们需要接吻。
Relationships: Máté Kamarás/Maya Hakvoort
Kudos: 1





	一切都是蓄意为之

**Author's Note:**

> 女A男O文学…cp狗的奇怪黄色废料。  
> 今年5月份写的，存档。

演出的最后他们需要接吻。

Maya记得自己是在首演一个月后的某天晚上，或许出于一时冲动，或许是情绪翻涌到了那个地步就没有回头路，总之她第一次张开嘴唇含住了她搭档的唇瓣，然后那理所当然地发展成一个舌吻。那之后，大多数时候他们仍维持礼貌的接触，但偶尔她也会放任Máté变得肆无忌惮……她逐渐习惯于此。

Máté是个热情似火的性感男人；Máté是个Omega，两者并不矛盾。Omega的吻同样可以极富攻击力，Omega同样可以展现出逼人的魅力——Máté从不把自己的第二性别当作秘密，早在排练时期Maya就不止一次闻到他的信息素，于是她不得不提醒这位不省心的搭档，让他遮遮自己的味道。

“哦……抱歉。我出门时喷了喷剂，可它们显然效果不太好。”年轻人抓了抓头发。排练室里闷热，他的发根早被汗水打湿，他眨眨眼笑了一下，看起来无辜极了。

清甜的橘子，中间夹杂一丝不知名的酒味。Maya皱皱鼻子，挑眉看他：“不知怎么，我猜你是故意的。”

“好吧，让你说中了。”Máté被戳穿了就笑嘻嘻，自己去包里找出了一盒抑制贴。他晃晃手里的东西，“我一般不用这个。它贴在脖子上的感觉有点奇怪。”

他总是这样，说是过于自信也好，过于没心没肺也好，总之好像永远不担心出意外。Maya替他贴抑制贴，他便温顺地低下头，刚染过的金发垂在肩膀前。在他的领口附近，Maya又闻到更多的橘子和酒精气味。以及烟草。

“谢谢。”Máté嘀咕道，“虽然我现在感觉像被蒙住了一只眼睛。”

“什么？”Maya以为自己没听清。

Máté回头看她，指了指自己后颈的方向，一本正经说：“这也是感官的一部分，不是吗？”

……

如今，某个周六的下午，他们第无数次进行《面纱飘落》——对视，靠近，拥抱，以及最后一吻。Maya在Máté的怀抱里分神，对方衣领里漏出的气息占了她大部分注意力。除开印象中的甜香，这回更多更浓烈的是烟草——足够侵略性，但意外地不太刺鼻，同甜味和酒混合在一起只是更加勾人。

Máté的身体和声音很稳，唱完后他索要了一个舌吻，这回不是什么恶作剧。那个软软的湿漉漉的吻仿佛比往常持续得更久一些，不知是不是错觉。可那又像是无意识的撒娇，Maya没时间多想，在伴奏结束时彻底卸力倒在他怀里，闭上眼，感到他身体的温度逐渐远去。

等待谢幕时Máté给自己灌了半瓶凉水。

“还好吧？”Maya问。

她得到一个代表“我很好”的手势。Máté靠着墙壁笑了笑，露出一对乖巧的门牙，他把水瓶贴在脸上，不轻不重说了句：“舞台上挺热的，你觉得呢？”

他脸有点红，说是热的也在理。Maya半信半疑接受了这个回答，犹豫着想问“你确定吗”，就听乐队已经转入了“Kitsch”的旋律，Serkan跑上台之前朝他们这儿挤了挤眼睛。

“那是什么意思？”Máté问。

Maya推了他一把：“天，别管这个了……快去吧。”

最终他们在舞台上站成一排牵手。Máté的手心有些潮湿，周身空气中那股烟草混杂的甜味变得愈发难以忽视，可他像是毫无察觉，仍和往常一样托起Maya的手吻了一下。另一边Serkan和Lukas歪着头朝他们这里看，而Máté一脸无辜样；Maya在心里叹气。

下台之后Máté就神奇地在她视线中消失。他们只有一小时左右的休息时间，然后又要为晚场演出做准备，Maya认命地穿过人群去到最里面的更衣室。她还穿着演出服戴着假发，可她得去看看Máté，她猜得到发生了什么。

Maya停在紧闭的更衣室门口，敲了门，里面很快传来一句听不清楚的咕哝。Maya低下头，略微抬高声音：“Máté？是我。”

“……唔，我还以为你会更晚些来。”

门那边传来窸窸窣窣的小声磕碰，而后是门锁咔嗒被转开的声音。Maya只听得出Máté与自己隔着一层门板，沙哑如同做梦一般地说：“请吧……你自己进来。”

Maya猛地推开门——下一秒就被高浓度的Omega信息素笼罩，烟味恼人又勾人，无形的酒液在空气中打翻让人凭空产生醉意错觉。她匆忙带上身后的门，转身面对几乎是瘫在墙边的Máté，深吸一口气，感觉太阳穴突突直跳。

Máté早在她进门之前以惊人的效率把自己脱到只剩内裤，而此时内裤也已经挂在脚踝，他半睁的眼睛蒙着层水雾，眼妆被他自己弄花，于是整张脸看起来脏兮兮的又有点可怜。他下身的器官无助地勃起……Maya张了张嘴，只觉得脑子里乱成一团，一下不知道该说什么。她咽了口口水，僵硬地问：“所以你这是在……勾引我吗？”

“天啊，当然是了。如果你这么想，一个发情期Omega邀请他的Alpha朋友进房间，并且一丝不挂……”Máté前言不搭后语地说着，身体无意识地抽了两下。他闭着眼睛侧过身，喃喃道，“拜托，Maya，你要帮帮我。”

不能弄脏演出服。抱着这个想法，Maya从没觉得自己这一身行头如此麻烦过。她提着裙摆半跪到Máté身边，搂住Máté微微发颤的肩膀。

她多少有些无所适从。即使之前在舞台上，她和她的搭档有过太多亲密接触，即使……她早就意识到自己对Máté有些说不清道不明的好感，但关乎性、关乎一个Alpha和一个Omega，就完全是另一回事。

脸上脖子上细密的汗珠。难耐的吸气。太多……太多信息素。Máté有些神志不清地摇着头，把编好的头发蹭乱，又被汗水弄湿。

Maya握住Máté的阴茎。手指划过渗着清液的顶端，几乎同时Máté呻吟出声，尾音拖得细长，他不自觉地把腿分得更开。Maya自然知道这还远远不够，更往下更深处才是发情期的Omega真正需要满足的地方，可他们的时间有限。

说实话她的手淫技术一般，只是拜发情期所赐，Máté的高潮来得很快。Maya沾了满手的精液，一时不知道把手往哪放。与此同时……她自己感觉得到，属于她的Alpha信息素已经不受控制地漫出，那是海洋气候略带咸味的风和不知名的花香。与其说侵略性，这气息更像是让人浸没其中，就忘了呼吸。

Maya闭上眼，心想，她最好速战速决。

Máté是最大的受害人。他带着沙哑的低吟粗喘，眼睛彻底失焦，只知道本能地循着气味靠过去，他的鼻尖去寻找Maya的颈窝，手却往裙摆下探去。

Maya一把攥住他，懒得再顾及自己手上沾了什么东西。

“嘘……不行，不是现在。Máté？”她贴在Omega发红的耳朵边，压低声音安抚，“我等会要给你一个临时标记，好不好？”

Máté没有立刻回答。他转过脸，探出一截舌尖，先是轻轻碰到锁骨，然后脖子、下巴，然后他挂在Maya身上完成了那个吻。Maya拍拍Máté的背，还在怀疑他到底有没有听到自己说的话，就听他轻飘飘地说：“好啊，当然了。你可以……嗯……对我做你想做的任何事。”

“你现在不够清醒。”Maya思考了几秒钟，最终这么回答，她想或许这只是在自言自语，“你现在说的话不作数。”

“……那不公平。”Máté小声抱怨，然而很快他又说不出话了。第二波情潮来得很急，体内酥麻的空虚和痒意让他忍不住胡乱扭动，Maya不得不从他身后把他锁在自己怀里，以免他把那些乱七八糟的体液蹭到衣服上。然后她把裙摆撩起，两条腿卡在了Máté腰间。

“Máté，Máté……”她深呼吸，“拜托，别动了。”

Omega后颈的腺体近在咫尺。Maya用嘴唇覆盖那处凸起，再一次被汹涌的甜味淹没，她一下感觉脑袋发晕，与此同时腿间还在被Máté不知轻重地蹭着……他光裸的、翘挺的屁股。存在感十足。她的内裤都已经被弄湿，一半是Máté的体液，一半是她自己的。

Maya心一横，咬了下去。下一秒怀里的身体紧绷，Omega被逼出一声短促的抽泣，而后把自己蜷缩起来，隔了几秒，忽然又是一抖。

Maya凭着本能把他重新捞进怀里。她吻了Máté汗湿的侧颈，就像之前好几次Máté在舞台上对她做的那样。Maya嘴里有淡淡的血腥味，可她尝到更多的是身边这个Omega撩人的甜，甚至，她意识到，Máté的信息素里已经开始缓缓融入她的气息——是了，那是她的Omega。至少在短暂的当下，是她的。

“谢谢。”Máté长长叹出一口气，枕在她的肩头说，恢复了平时轻松快活的语气，于是Maya知道他已经清醒过来。她侧过脸去看，正对上Máté不怀好意的笑眼——Máté扭了扭屁股，真诚地问：“现在，需要我帮你解决一下生理问题吗？”

“不，不劳费心了。”Maya迅速回答，把她的Omega推开，整理好衣裙，清咳一声，转身去桌上找湿巾擦手。

“我还以为……”Máté一边把内裤穿好一边嘀咕。他收到Maya警告性的一瞥，立刻咧开嘴赔了笑，“没什么——麻烦把我的裤子递给我好吗？就在你旁边的椅子上。”

Maya从堆叠的衣服里寻找他的牛仔裤，随即有什么东西从裤兜里滑出来滚到地上。Máté弯腰捡起刚好滚到他脚边的白色小药瓶，晃了晃：“噢。是我的抑制剂。”

“你的抑制剂。”Maya失语了片刻。她忽然笑了出来，摇摇头，“你是故意的。天啊，当然了。”

“我以为我之前已经暗示得足够明显了。我……”Máté摊开手，往前走了两步离Maya更近了些。他忽然顿住，眨了眨眼睛，显得有些无措的模样，“Maya——我在想、我是说，你是否愿意……”

“怎么了？”Maya抬起头，柔声问他，而她的眼中有种特殊的光芒闪烁。

“我是说，你想要一段稳定的关系吗？”话说出口，Máté才意识到自己一反常态地犹豫了。可他对上Maya的眼睛——那像一个无形的、充满鼓励和期待的拥抱——他知道自己已经得到了肯定的答案。他一怔，忘了刚才自己都在犹豫担心什么，不管不顾地低头吻了下去。

像之前无数次一样，他扶住Maya的后脑勺，Maya单手揽他的脖子，而不同的是这次不是生命尽头之吻、不是世界坠亡之吻。这是他们的开始。

Maya抚上Máté后颈处她刚留下的标记。Máté忍不住发出一声轻哼，在Maya耳边问：“或许，你准备什么时候把它补完？”

“我们下周就会有个休息日。别太着急。”Maya在他的屁股上拍了一把，“现在，把你的衣服穿上。”


End file.
